Amazing Guardian
by xolovefie
Summary: — GUARDIAN ADALAH RAHASIA DAN KAMU ADALAH BAGIAN DARI RAHASIA ITU — Do Kyungsoo Park Chanyeol Oh Sehun Lu Han. [Chansoo] (Adaptasi dari novel yang berjudul sama 'Amazing Guardian')
1. Prologue

Malam itu sepi dan dingin. Bulan juga hanya membiarkan sebagian dirinya menerangi kelegapan kali ini. Tak seorang pun terlihat di kompleks perumahan ini. Hanya terdengar suara angin berhembus kencang. Di depan sebuah balkon rumah bertingkat dua, terlihat bayang-bayang orang yang berdiri. Mereka mengeluarkan suara berbisik seperti memberi aba-aba. "Si… siapa kalian?" Suara anak laki-laki dari dalam ruangan itu terdengar panik.

Melalui pintu geser transparan yang menyambungkan kamar dan balkon, ia bisa nelihat sosok-sosok misterius yang ada di sana. Tidak bisa ditutupi, ada perasaan takut yang tiba-tiba membuatnya gemetaran. Laki-laki itu menelan ludah sekali sebelum akhirnya memberanikan diri membuka pintu geser di depannya.

 _Wusss_. Angin langsung menyeruak masuk dan menerbangkan kertas-kertas tugas sekolahnya.

 _Bukk!_

Laki-laki itu jatuh ke belakang tepat ketika akan keluar. Belum sempat ia berdiri, tubuhnya mendadak kaku karena melihat bayang-bayang itu mendekat, berdiri tepat di depannya.

Untung saja ada cahaya temaram dari kamar tidur yang sedang membantunya di tengah kegelapan. Ia sontak terkesiap. Kali ini, ia dengan jelas bisa melihat bentuk bayangan tadi karena jarak mereka cukup dekat.

"Darimana kalian masuk? Apa kalian perampok?" Suara anak laki-laki itu bergetar. Cepat-cepat ia berdiri menghadap mereka, bersikap defensif.

"Apa kami terlihat seperti perampok, Ahn Saejin?" Ucap salah satu bayangan. Suaranya berirama merdu, tapi juga mencekam.

"Darimana kau tahu namaku?" Laki-laki yang bernama Ahn Saejin itu semakin ketakutan, tapi ia tetap tak bisa mengalihkan pandangan dari wajah-wajah misterius yang ada di depannya.

Sebab, mereka tidak terlihat seperti manusia biasa! Semuanya memakai pakaian serba hitam, dengan jubah panjang yang menutupi belakang tubub mereka hingga mendekati kaki. Lalu ada faktor lain yang membuatnya terpana. Secara fisik orang-orang ini sangat unik, mereka memiliki mata serta rambut dengan warna mencolok!

Saejin masih takjub, ia tak sanggup menjawab pertanyaan dari orang-orang misterius yang tiba-tiba ada di atas balkon rumahnya, ia terlalu kaget dan bingung. Bagaimana cara mereka masuk dan naik ke sini? Kenapa mereka bisa tahu namaku? Runtutan pertanyaan terus berputar di kepalanya.

" _Guardian time_!" Mendadak saja salah satu dari mereka berkata dengan senyum manis.

Belum sempat Saejin bereaksi, beberapa bayangan itu tiba-tiba menjentikkan jari mereka bersamaan, lalu " _BANGBANG_!" Ucap mereka sambil menunjuk wajah Saejin dengan jari telunjuk dan ibu jari, seperti membentuk sebuah pistol.

Setelah mencerna ucapan itu, tiba-tiba saja ketakutan yang terpancar di wajah Saejin berubah jadi kelegaan, yang ditunjukkan dengan sebentuk senyuman.

"Jadi kalian…" Ia terlalu senang sampai tidak bisa menyelesaikan kalimatnya. Sekarang ia bisa melihat orang-orang di depannya juga tersenyum.

Saejin tertawa pelan, merasa bodoh pada ketakutannya tadi. Selama beberapa detik ia memandang satu per satu sosok-sosok ajaib itu penuh rasa kagum. "Terimakasih…," ucapnya dengan senyum merekah. "Guardian."

Keempat sosok gelap itu tak membalas perkataan Saejin. Mereka hanya berdiri dalam diam, membuat Saejin yang semula sudah merasa lega, kembali dibuat berdebar-debar aneh. Diperhatikannya lagi dengan seksama, keempat manusia yang ia sebut Guardian ini memang terlihat mengagumkan. Aura mereka begitu kuat, menyihirnya hingga tak sanggup melawan. Sangat indah. Mempesona. Dan sekaligus… menakutkan.

—

 _Hai semuanya… fie mau cuap-cuap dikit sebentar. Mohon dibaca ya biar gajadi kesalahpahaman._

 _Cerita ini aku adaptasi dari novel yang sama judulnya. **Amazing Guardian**. Tapi di versi asli-nya itu straight, tapi di sini aku buat jadi yaoi dengan pairing Chansoo. Dan juga kenapa aku pengen buat cerita ini dengan versi yaoi, karena ceritanya bener-bener keren dan alurnya gak mudah ketebak. Dan pasti kalau ada yang udah baca novelnya, pasti berpendapat sama. Tapi karena ceritanya yaoi jadi kata-katanya mungkin akan ada yang berubah._

 _Jadi, apa ada yang masih mau baca cerita ini?_


	2. Bab Satu

"Kyaaa… anggota OSIS sudah datang! Beri jalan, beri jalan!" teriak seorang anak perempuan dengan nada memerintah.

Murid-murid yang ada di sekitar situ pun langsung memposisikan diri. Bukannya kesal, siswa-siswi SMA Suha justru terlihat sangat senang. Bahkan tidak sedikit yang terlihat antusias dengan sorot mata berbinar-binar. Di koridor lantai dasar, semua murid berjejer di tepi kanan kiri. Mengosongkan bagian tengah jalan, persis seperti para ajudan yang menunggu tuan besarnya lewat.

"Ada apa ini?" tanya seorang laki-laki kelas satu bernama Jeon Jungkook. "Kenapa semua orang memasang wajah aneh begitu? Apa perdana menteri mau datang ke sekolah ini?"

"Hah? Ini lebih penting dari perdana menteri tahu!" jawab Nayeon, teman perempuan yang berdiri di sebelahnya dengan penuh semangat. "Tiap pagi kita pasti menyambut kedatangan mereka! Siapa lagi kalau bukan anggota OSIS yang paling melegenda di Suha!"

"Memang apa hebatnya mereka? Cuma OSIS biasa saja kenapa diributkan?"

Nayeon menarik napas sekali sebelum menjelaskan, "Kau kan murid pindahan, makanya nggak tahu seluk beluk sekolah ini. Di Suha, pesona anggota OSIS sangat hebat, bahkan tidak berlebihan kalau mereka disebut sebagai orang yang paling berkuasa selain kepala sekolah! Karena ini adalah pertama kalinya ada OSIS yang memiliki karisma seperti mereka."

"Kok bisa?" Jungkook akhirnya penasaran juga, karena Nayeon berkata dengan heboh sekali.

"Mereka membuat beberapa perubahan di sekolah ini. Sangat jelas dan signifikan! Membuat sekolah Suha yang awalnya punya aturan kolot dan kaku jadi lebih santai dan menyenangkan. Hebat sekali kan? Ditambah lagi mereka pintar, keren, dan sama sekali tidak sombong!"

"Ya , mereka memang hebat…" timpal seorang anak laki-laki di sebelah mereka yang bernama Taehyung. "Tambah lagi satu alasan murid baru memilih sekolah ini."

"Tambah lagi? Memangnya ada berapa alasan sampai sekolah ini menjadi terkenal?"

"Kau bukan dari Goyang ya?" tanya Taehyung yang dibalas anggukan Jungkook.

"Aku baru pindah dari Seoul."

"Oh pantas saja…" Taehyung merasa maklum dengan teman barunya itu. "Di kota ini, Suha adalah yang paling populer, dan banyak sekali anak-anak SMP yang mengincar SMA ini. Bukan karena alasan akademis atau fasilitas. Tapi legenda sekolah ini yang membuatnya terkenal."

"Legenda?" Jungkook makin terlihat bingung. "Maksudnya? Terus apa hubungannya sama anak OSIS?"

"Tidak ada hubungannya sih," jawab Nayeon. "Sebelum ada OSIS yang terkenal seperti sekarang, sebenarnya sekolah ini sudah memiliki legenda lain. Jadi dapat dikatakan, dengan OSIS tahun ini tidak heran kalau Suha makin diminati banyak orang."

"Legenda selain OSIS?" tanya Jungkook bingung. "Apa itu?"

Taehyung dan Nayeon saling melepas pandang, tersenyum kecil sesaat, kemudian menjawab bersamaan, " _Guardian_."

" _Guardian_?!" suara Jungkook melengking. Dari sinar matanya terlihat ia sangat bingung dengan kata yang baru saja keluar dari mulut kedua temannya ini.

"Jangan keras-keras." Nayeon langsung membekap mulut laki-laki itu.

"Guardian itu maksudnya apa?" Kali ini suara Jungkokk jauh lebih pelan. Ia menatap Nayeon dan Taehyung dengan pandangan penuh tanya.

"Seperti namanya, Guardian adalah Penjaga. Lebih tepatnya _pelindung Suha_. Ini legenda lama, sudah ada sejak 17 tahun lalu. Apa pun masalah yang ada di sekolah ini, Guardian pasti bisa menyelesaikannya."

"Apa legenda itu sungguh-sungguh nyata? Berarti mereka sudah tua dong… sudah ada selama 17 tahun."

Nayeon dan Taehyung langsung menggeleng. "Guardian itu misterius, nggak ada yang tahu siapa dia , berapa umurnya, laki-laki atau perempuan, apa tujuannya menjadi Guardian, atau berapa jumlahnua. Semua serba misterius. Tetapi, karena Guardian selalu melindungi sekolah secara diam-diam, guru-guru pun menutup mata dengan masalah ini."

"Meski orang dewasa tidak mau mengakui, keberadaan Guardian sangatlah berarti di Suha," imbuh Taehyung.

Jungkook cuma bisa ber-ooh sebagai jawaban. Ia terlalu takjub dengan cerita kedua temannya.

Di minggu pertamanya pindah ke SMA Suha, ia sudah mendengar cerita-cerita aneh. Padahal awalnya ia berpikir kepindahannya dari kota besar Seoul ke Goyang adalah sebuah kemunduran. Pindah ke sekolah yang sama sekali tidak istimewa, cuma sekolah biasa, tak terlalu besar, terkesan kuno, di daerah pinggiran pula. Namun siapa sangka, ada sebuah cerita menarik yang sanggup membuatnya penasaran. "Ternyata sekolah ini bukan sekolah biasa ya?" gumamnya kemudian.

"Lalu bagaimana cara Guardian melindungi Suha?" Kali ini suara Jungkook terdengar lebih antusias.

"Lewat permohonan," jawab Nayeon sambil tersenyum. "Guardian membantu semua orang yang ada di sekolah ini tanpa terkecuali. Kalau kau punya masalah serius, kau bisa mengirim _e-mail_ pada mereka."

"Hah? Lewat _e-mail_?"

Keraguan yang kembali terdengar dalam suara Jungkook tidak begitu mengganggu Nayeon, ia tetap saja melanjutkan ucapanya. "Kurasa, tak ada satupun di sekolah ini yang tidak percaya dengan keberadaan Guardian, karena mereka membantu Suha secara nyata. Meski di lain sisi identitasnya tetap misterius."

"Kok aneh?" Jungkook langsung mengerutkan kening. "Apa tidak ada yang berusaha membongkar identitasnya? Aku nggak percaya… 17 tahun keberadaan Guardian di sekolah ini, masa nggak ada yang penasaran sama jati diri mereka sebenarnya?" tanya laki-laki itu dengan nada skeptis. "Di dunia ini kan banyak sekali orang iseng dan sirik."

"Hahaha…" Nayeon dan Taehyung langsung terbahak.

"Ya, pendapat yang sangat masuk akal sebenarnya," tukas Taehyung di sela tawanya. "Tapi kalau kau sudah bertemu Guardian…" Ia lalu memelankan suaranya, bahkan nyaris berbisik. "Kau pasti akan tahu alasan kenapa tidak ada yang sanggup atau mencoba untuk membongkar identitasnya."

"Ya, benar sekali. Guardian memang keren kan? Sang pelindung misterius," imbuh Nayeon dengan nada yang sama.

Jungkook terdiam cukup lama, berusaha mencerna ucapan mereka. "Jangan bilang…" Ia sontak melayangkan pandangan curiga pada keduanya. "Kalian ini adalah orang-orang yang pernah bertemu dengan Guardian?"

Bersamaan, Nayeon dan Taehyung tersenyum simpul, yang semakin menimbulkan seribu pertanyaan di kepala Jungkook. "Kalian sungguh pernah meminta pertolongan padanya?" ulang laki-laki itu tak sabar.

"Kalau itu sih…" Nayeon menggantung ucapannya dan menatap Taehyung sejenak. Keduanya meletakkan jari telunjuk di ujung bibir masing-masing, lalu melemparkan pandangan penuh arti pada Jungkook yang cuma bisa bengong. " _Rahasia_ ," ucap mereka seirama.

"Kyaaa… Chanyeol _sunbae_!"

"Ah, Sehun!"

"Luhan tetap imut seperti biasanya!"

"Kyungsoo! Ya ampun, dia selalu saja menawan!"

Tiba-tiba sebuah sorak-sorai terdengar begitu keras, membuat ketiganya sontak menghentikan obrolan kecil mereka. Semua siswa Suha yang ternyata sudah berjejer rapi dari ujung koridor utara sampai selatan terlihat antusias. Sejak tahun lalu, anggota OSIS yang sekarang duduk di kelas dua memang membuat warga sekolah jadi tidak terkontrol. Setiap pagi, sambutan seperti ini jadi kegiatan yang dilakukan sejak tahun lalu. Mereka selalu menjerit histeris melihat empat anggota OSIS yang dinobatkan sebagai OSIS paling karismatik sejak sekolah ini berdiri.

Jungkook yang baru hari ini —dengan mata kepala sendiri— melihat anggota OSIS yang menghebohkan itu, kontan membelalakkan mata. Dia yang sejak tadi tidak begitu tertarik sekarang mendadak berubah jadi terkagum-kagum.

Nayeon langsung menyenggol lengannya. "Bagaimana? Mereka sangat berkarisma, kan?"

Kali ini, Jungkook otomatis mengangguk seperti terhipnotis. "Aku sama sekali nggak menyangka, di sekolah kecil seperti ini ada orang-orang seperti mereka!"

Nayeon dan Taehyung tertawa. "Mereka terlalu keren untuk cuma berada di sekolah negeri biasa, begitu maksudmu?"

Jungkook lagi-lagi hanya mengangguk, ia terlalu terkesima. Ditatapnya empat orang yang berjalan seperti top model di tengah para penggemar yang mengelilingi mereka. Empat laki-laki tampan. Bahkan, seragam SMA Suha yang sederhana yang terdiri dari kemeja putih, celana bermotif kotak coklat tua-coklat muda, blazer berwarna coklat, serta dasi cokelt tua polos, bisa terlihat begitu mewah ketika mereka memakainya.

 _Mereka nggak cocok berada di sini, terlalu mencolok! Mereka harusnya sekolah di sekolah internasional atau swasta nomor satu. Bagaimana bisa orang-orang sekeren mereka memilih sekolah pinggiran yang tidak istimewa seperti ini?_

"Hei, Jungkook! Kau lupa menutup mulut tuh," seru Nayeon sambil tertawa melihat ekspresi teman barunya.

"Maaf…" Jungkook terlihat malu karena ketahuan bengong. "Mereka berempat jadi anggota OSIS sejak kelas satu?"

"Mereka yang pertama. Padahal menurut peraturan, OSIS selalu dipilih dari siswa kelas dua, tapi… karena mereka memang sangat menonjol waktu kelas 1 dan banyaknya penggemar yang mendukung, akhirnya mereka membuat rekor baru sebagai OSIS yang paling muda juga paling berpengaruh dalam sejarah. Keempat anggota OSIS itu adalah murid-murid terpintar di angkatannya."

"Wow!" Jungkook tak bisa dibuat lebih kagum lagi. Selain keren, mereka ternyata dikaruniai kepintaran yang luar biasa.

"Terus, siapa saja mereka?"

Nayeon langsung terlihat penuh semangat. Rasanya sejak tadi ia menunggu Jungkook bertanya akan hal itu. Ia langsung memandang anggota OSIS yang masih terhadang oleh siswa-siswi di tengah koridor, lalu menunjuk salah satu dari mereka.

"Nah Jungkook… yang berdiri di ujung kiri… namanya Lu Han _sunbae_ , tinggi 178cm, jagoan IT, orangtuanya pemilik rumah sakit besar, dan ia menjabat sebagai sekretaris."

"Hebat! Kau tahu profilnya sedetail itu?" Jungkook langsung geleng-geleng, kembali mengikuti telunjuk Nayeon. "Yang pakai kacamata?"

"Ya. Bagaimana menurutmu?"

"Wajahnya imut sekali, tipe yang mudah di sukai oleh siapapun."

Nayeon tertawa mendengar komentar itu, seolah dia sendiri yang mendapat pujian manis Jungkook. "Oke, lanjut." Ia menggeser telunjuknya.

"Yang berdiri di sebelah Luhan _sunbae_ , namanya Oh Sehun _sunbae_ , tinggi 183cm, penakluk semua wanita, laki-laki yang sangat romantis. Kabarnya dalam sehari minimal dapat tiga pernyataan cinta dari anak perempuan maupun laki-laki. Jagoan sastra, orangtuanya pengusaha terkenal, dan ia menjabat sebagai bendahara."

"Hebat!" Lagi-lagi Jungkook cuma bisa terpana mendengar penjelasan Nayeon. Ia betah memandangi wajah Sehun dari kejauhan yang masih dikerubuti fansnya.

"Memang tampan sekali. Dia bisa membuat cewek-cewek tumbang, senyumnya juga menggoda banget!"

"Benar sekali. Apalagi dia juga masih _single_ , semua perempuan bahkan laki-laki berlomba-lomba mendapatkan hati Sehun _sunbae_."

"Masih belum punya kekasih? Dengan wajah setampan itu?" Jungkook nggak percaya. _Yah, untuk ukuran wajah seperti itu, rasanya memang belum ada yang pantas bersanding dengannya di sekolah ini._

"Sekarang lihat laki-laki yang berdiri di ujung paling kanan."

Kali ini Jungkook tidak sanggup berkomentar, ia terlalu takjub ketika mengikuti arah telunjuk Nayeon. Salah satu anggota OSIS itu berdiri menjulang, dengan wajah angkuh yang tajam. Tak ada seulas senyum pun di bibirnya. Ia hanya berdiri di sana dengan wajah bosan, berbeda dengan dua laki-laki tadi yang menebar senyum ke mana-mana.

Wajahnya tentu saja tampan, dengan mata coklat tua yang begitu dalam dan menghanyutkan. Sosok yang cool dan menyiratkan aura misterius membuatnya terlihat sanggup menarik siapapun. Tak terkecuali Jungkook. "Kalau dia…?"

"Namanya Park Chanyeol _sunbae_." Nayeon sadar betul arti pandangan Jungkook yang berbinar-binar. _Siapa sih yang nggak terkesima melihat Chanyeol sunbae?._

"Chanyeol _sunbae_ , tinggi 186cm, cool, dan jarang bicara, tapi punya fans perempuan paling banyak. Ranking satu di sekolah, jago bela diri, pangeran Suha, orangtuanya adalah donatur terbesar di sekolah, dan ia menjabat sebagai wakil ketua."

"Eh?" Jungkook langsung mengangkat sebelah alisnya. "Orang sesempurna Chanyeol _sunbae_ cuma jadi wakil? Bagaimana ketuanya?"

Kali ini bukan hanya Nayeon, Taehyung yang sejak tadi diam tiba-tiba terlihat bersemangat. Keduanya menunjuk seorang laki-laki yang berdiri di tengah-tengah tiga lelaki tampan yang menjulang itu.

"Dia ketuanya?" Jungkook langsung menelan ludah, ia memfokuskan pandangan pada satu-satunya laki-laki bertubuh mungil di antara anggota OSIS. Wajahnya begitu tampan sekaligus cantik dan imut, tapi bukan itu saja yang membuatnya jadi sangat menarik. Ketenangan yang ditunjukkan sang ketua OSIS benar-benar membuat kaum hawa dan juga kaum adam terlena.

Ia tersenyum begitu lembut pada orang-orang yang menyerukan namanya. Rambut hitam pendek yang begitu halus, kulit lembut seputih salju, bibir penuh berbentuk hati yang merah alami, dan matanya bulat bersinar.

"Be…benar-benar tampan, tapi juga cantik. Apa dia bukan artis?" Jungkook sampai kehabisan kata-kata.

"Banyak juga yang tanya begitu. Tapi, dia nggak tertarik jadi artis," jawab Taehyung.

"Namanya Do Kyungsoo _sunbae_ ," lanjut Nayeon. "Tinggi 173cm. Tidak hanya pintar di bidang akademik, dia juga pintar masak, merajut, berakting, dan merangkai bunga. Orangtuanya memiliki bisnis di bidang kecantikan dan juga berteman baik dengan keluarga Chanyeol _sunbae_."

"Dia calon menantu paling sempurna, tentu saja. Dia juga sangat baik pada semua orang. Sangat lembut dan senyumnya… benar-benar menyejukkan hati. Dialah yang memegang kendali OSIS. Ide-ide cemerlang dan ketenangannya sungguh luar biasa."

Bersamaan dengan ucapan terakhir Nayeon, keempat orang hebat yang sedang dibicarakan melewati tempat Jungkook dan kedua temannya berdiri. Dan seolah tak bisa ditahan, Jungkook terus terpaku memandang anggota OSIS itu.

Matanya lalu bertumbrukan dengan Ketua OSIS, Do Kyungsoo.

Wajah Jungkook langsung memerah karena ketahuan memandangnya tanpa berkedip. Ia berusaha mengalihkan pandangan, tapi gerakannya tertahan dan makin terhisap oleh mata yang menyejukkan itu.

Tanpa disangka-sangka, Kyungsoo mengembangkan bibirnya. Ia tersenyum begitu manis pada Jungkook. Pesona yang dimilikinya membuat Jungkook terperangah.

"Hei Jungkook! Jungkook! Jungkooooook!" Nayeon dan Taehyung yang berdiri di sebelahnya terus memanggil namanya.

"Ah iya…"

"Kenapa bengong saja? Anggota OSIS sudah melewati kita, tahu!"

"Oh…" Jungkook langsung menggelengkan kepala, ia benar-benar termangu selama beberapa detik. Terpaku ditempatnya tanpa bisa ditahan.

"Mereka bukan orang biasa…" Tiba-tiba Jungkook memberi kesimpulan, masih dengan nada kagum.

Ada kepuasan di wajah Taehyung dan Nayeon. "Sudah kubilang, kan?" ucap keduanya kompak.

.

.

 **Bab Satu Selesai**


	3. Bab Dua

Setelah arak-arakan penuh kehebohan itu berhenti, keempat anggota OSIS berdiri di depan sebuah ruangan yang paling luas di antara ruangan lain di lantai tiga. Papan yang tertera di ata pintu bertuliskan RUANGAN OSIS.

Keempatnya masuk ke dalam ruangan itu melalui pintu kayu yang lebih besar dan tinggin dibandingkan dengan ruangan-ruangan di sebelahnya. Dan bisa dipastikan bahwa ruangan OSIS yang kelewat luas untuk ukuran empat orang ini lebih bagus daripada ruangan kepala sekolah!

Perlahan-lahan, Sehun si bendahara menutup pintu di belakangnya setelah semua masuk ke dalam. Keempat anggota OSIS lalu berdiri di sana, memandang ruangannya yang berbentuk persegi. Ada empat mejayabg diatur seperti huruf U. Satu meja di sisi kanan, dua meja di sisi kiri. Satu lagi, meja dan kursi yang paling besar di letakkan di tengah-tengah.

Setelah sambutan para siswa yang setiap hari menghujani mereka di lantai dasar berakhir, bisa dipastikan keadaan langsung berbalik jadi begitu tenang. Namun _atmosfer_ dalam ruangan itu terlihat sedikit ganjil. Keempat orang itu hanya berdiri dalam diam. Sama sekali tak terdengar apapun.

Kyungsoo bergerak lebih dulu, ia tersenyum setelah yakin bahwa tidak ada siapa pun atau suara apa pun yang terdengar. " _Guardian time_!" ucapnya sambil menjentikkan jari.

Bersamaan dengan itu, ketiga pria lainnya langsung bergerak. Chanyeol langsung mengambil remote kecil yang selalu berada di saku celana seragamnya. Ia menekan salah satu tombol, dan otomatis saja ruangan itu berubah cepat seperti dalam film-film detektif.

Dinding-dindingnya yang bercat cokelat muda berganti kulit dengan lapisan kedap suara. Puluhan monitor tiba-tiba turun dari langit-langit ruangan dan berjejer rapi pada dinding yang kosong, lalu menyala secara otomatis, menunjukkan semua kegiatan di seluruh penjuru sekolah.

Tidak hanya itu, jendela-jendela bening di sekitar ruangan mendadak tertutup dengan sebuah gorden gelap yang otomatis menutup sendiri. Di luar pintu, sebuah kamera bulat berdiameter 5mm yang terletak tepat di atas pintu ruang OSIS mendadak aktif, memperlihatkan dengan jelas siapa-siapa saja yang melewati koridor di depan ruangan tersebut.

Dan terakhir, keempat orang itu menuju meja mereka masing-masing. Sehun dan Luhan yang menjabat sebagai bendahara dan sekretaris, duduk bersebelahan di sisi kiri. Lalu Chanyeol duduk di sebelah kanan, sebagai wakil ketua. Dan Kyungsoo, dengan langkahnya yang sempurna, duduk di tengah, di kursi paling besar, tempat Sang Ketua OSIS Suha.

Setelah keempatnya duduk, secara otomatis meja di depan mereka bergerak. Sebuah lubang ternganga di tengah meja berbentuk persegi panjang dan masing-masing mengeluarkan laptop dari dalamnya, seolah-olah laptop itu memang tersimpan di dalan meja dan hanya bisa keluar dengan _password_ khusus.

Hampir bersamaan, keempat anggota OSIS membuka laptop yang berada di atas meja masing-masing. Kemudian terlihatlah sebuah simbol merah besar bertulis GT di layar laptop mereka.

"Luhan, ada permohonan apa kali ini?" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba menutup laptop di mejanya hingga berbunyi keras. "Aku lagi nggak _mood_ membaca _e-mail_."

Dan tiba-tiba saja ia berdiri dari tempat duduk, merenggangkan otot-ototnya lalu duduk kembali. Kali ini dengan mengangkat kedua kakinya ke atas meja. Persis ketua geng saja!

Tapi, inilah dia, Do Kyungsoo yang sebenarnya sudah "bangun". Benar-benar tidak disangka, si ketua OSIS yang dijuluki Tuan Muda tertenang ternyata memiliki sikap yang buruk seperti ini. Yang lebih mengherankan, ketiga anak buahnya cuma memandang pria itu dengan tatapan hampa, lalu menghela napas diam-diam. Merasa bosan dan juga pasrah.

"Tuan Muda, kalau penggemarmu melihat perilaku aslimu ini, bisa-bisa mereka pingsan!" ungkap Sehun dengan senyum simpul.

"Tidak mungkin," jawab Kyungsoo enteng, sambil mengibaskan tangannya. Bahkan _banmal*_ yang digunakannya saat penyambutan tadi langsung hilang begitu saja.

 _(*bahasa formal yang halus dan sopan)_

Sekarang, dia benar-benar jadi Do Kyungsoo yang lain. Sikap dan raut wajahnya yang menyejukkan itu berubah jadi lebih cuek, egois, percaya diri, dan sangat keras kepala. Inilah perubahan 180 derajatnya yang paling menakutkan!

"Apanya yang tidak mungkin? Sesuatu yang ditutupi itu pasti akan terbongkar suatu saat nanti," tukas Luhan yang masih berkutat dengan laptop di hadapannya.

Kyungsoo langsung nyengir kuda. Itu benar-benar sangat tidak tuan muda. "Tidak akan ada yang percaya. Selama lebih dari setahun aku membangun _image_ -ku yang sempurna. Aku tidak sebodoh itu untuk membongkar semuanya di depan mereka, kan?" Ia lalu tertawa keras-keras, merasa bangga pada dirinya sendiri. "Aku sudah terlatih."

Ketiga laki-laki yang selalu bersamanya cuma bisa menghela napas. Inilah laki-laki dambaan semua orang, yang ternyata berkepribadian ganda! Dan yang membuatnya makin mengerikan, tentu saja akting sempurna yang diperlihatkannya di hadapan siswa-siswa lain.

Ketenangan yang begitu alami, senyuman tulus, serta kebaikan hati yang membuat semua orang, tanpa peduli jenis kelamin, tidak hanya jatuh cinta tapi juga terlena dan terpesona. Padahal kenyataannya, itu cuma sandiwara semata!

"Chanyeol, aku kagum padamu."

Ucapan Luhan dengan nada iba, langsung membuat wakil ketua itu tersenyum kecil. "Kagum dalam hal apa?"

"Kau sudah bersama Kyungsoo sejak kecil, kan? Hebat sekali kau kuat dengan kepribadian gandanya itu."

"Hei kau!" Belum sempat Chanyeol menjawab, Kyungsoo sudah menggebrak meja di depannya. "Berani sekali kau mengejekku, Luhan! Kuberitahu satu hal ya… Yang kulakukan selama ini sama sekali nggak salah. Toh mereka juga senang melihat ketenanganku, jadi di mana letak kesalahannya?"

"Ya, yang diucapkan Kyungsoo memang benar," ucap Chanyeol masih dengan ekspresi dingin. Dia sama sekali tidak tertarik untuk berdebat. "Hah?" Tidak hanya Luhan, Sehun pun langsung kaget mendengar komentar itu. "Apanya yang benar?"

"Seperti kataku, yang kulakukan ini sama sekali nggak salah." Kontan, kepuasan terlihat di wajah Kyungsoo.

Meski di luar laki-laki itu terlihat sebagai ketua yang berwibawa, tapi secara internal ucapan Chanyeol lah yang paling _dianggap_. Karisma yang tak terbantahkan membuatnya jadi seperti ketua _bayangan_ di antar mereka berempat.

"Sebenarnya dulu dia nggak seekstrem ini," cetus Chanyeol, memutar kembali ingatannya di masa lalu. "Sampai SMP dia masih bersikap biasa. Kelembutan yang ditunjukkannya pada orang-orang masih dalam batas wajar. Tapi begitu masuk SMA, dia jadi kecanduan dengan sindrom tuan muda."

"Aku bukan kecanduan," potong Kyungsoo sambil menunjukkan wajah bangga, yang lagi-lagi ditujukan untuk diri sendiri. "Ini adalah _image_ yang sempurna untuk menyembunyikan identitas kita."

Hanya Chanyeol yang mengangguk, terpaksa setuju. Ia begitu mengerti Kyungsoo, meski rasanya ucapan laki-laki itu tidak jelas sama sekali. " _Image_ apa??" Luhan dan Sehun masih tidak terima.

"Menurutnya, _image_ tuan muda sangat bertolak belakang dengan Guardian. Karena itu dia pilih berakting sebagai tuan muda yang sempurna. Dengan begitu, tidak akan ada yang curiga kalau Kyungsoo sebenarnya adalah Guardian," jelas Chanyeol, yang langsung diamini oleh Kyungsoo dengan anggukan puas.

"Ide yang sangat sempurna, kan?"

Luhan tidak mempedulikan ucapan laki-laki itu, ia masih tidak habis pikir. "Jadi, selama setahun ini, kau membangun _image_ lembut dan tenang untuk membuat alibi?"

Dengan kepercayaan diri penuh, Kyungsoo langsung mengangguk. Sehun masih takjub. "Kesimpulannya… tuan muda adalah orang yang dijaga, sedangkan Guardian adalah penjaga dengan kata lain seperti seorang _bodyguard…_ dan itu sangat bertolak belakang. Lalu kau memilih jadi tuan muda yang bisa membuat orang-orang tidak akan curiga dengan identitas Guardian sesungguhnya?"

"Tentu saja." Kyungsoo lalu memutar-mutar kursinya dengan lagak om-om direktur. "Yah, kalian pasti sangat berterimakasih padaku. Dengan _image_ tuan mudaku, sudah pasti tidak akan ada yang curiga bahwa kitalah Guardian. Apalagi kalau kulihat, kalian sama sekali tidak waspada dan seenaknya sendiri tebar pesona. Tanpa pernah memikirkan cara untuk menutupi identitas kita." Bukannya kagum, Luhan dan Sehun justru ingin tertawa.

"Pikirannya sangat sederhana," ucap mereka dalam bisikan. "Kukira ada alasan lain yang lebih dalam…"

Chanyeol yang mendengarnya ikutan tersenyum. "Ya, dia memang terlalu _simple_."

"Kalian bertiga ngapain bisik-bisik nggak jelas? Aku tahu kalau kalian sangat memuja dan mengagumi ide-ide cemerlangku. Jadi, katakan saja langsung… tidak perlu malu-malu kalau mau memujiku," tandas Kyungsoo yang jelas salah paham dengan respon para lelaki itu.

"Mereka berdua sangat mengagumimu," ujar Chanyeol dengan nada meyakinkan. Cara untuk menenangkan Kyungsoo adalah dengan memujinya. Itu yang paling mudah.

Luhan dan Sehun hanya bisa memasang wajah pasrah, menurut saja daripada nanti nggak selamat. Karena membuat Tuan Muda marah sama saja bunuh diri! Mereka sudah punya pengalaman soal itu. Pernah suatu hari mereka berdua mengejek Kyungsoo, masih mending kalau cuma dibentak-bentak, tapi karena Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya suka main kekerasan, mereka pun mengalami memar-memar di seluruh badan. _Intinya, kalau masih sayang nyawa, mending jangan cari perkara dengan si Tuan Muda_. Itulah moto keselamatan mereka selama ini.

"Hari ini permohonan pada kita membludak seperti biasa." Luhan dengan teliti membaca pesan-pesan singkat yang dikirim oleh warga Suha melalui _e-mail_ Guardian.

Tentu saja ada aturan main jika ingin membuka _website_ Guardian. Tertera dengan jelas di halaman awal _website_ -nya. Mudah dan sederhana.

 **Patuhi dan kamu akan langsung terhubung dengan website Guardian.**

 **Aturan pertama:**

 **Kirim permohonan kepada Guardian ketika kamu berada di SMA Suha.**

Banyak juga murid yang iseng membuka _website_ dan mengirim _e-mail_ lewat jaringan _wifi_ dari luar sekolah, dari kafe internet atau jaringan internet rumah. Tapi anehnya selalu gagal terkirim. Hal ini bisa terjadi karena, siapa lagi kalau bukan Luhan. Dengan kemampuannya, ia bisa membatasi radius pengiriman _e-mail_.

 **Aturan kedua:**

 **Jangan coba-coba untuk mengirim permohonan jika kamu bukan warga Suha saat ini.**

Guru atau murid. Semua orang yang terdaftar di Suha memiliki hak untuk mengirim permohonan pada Guardian. Tapi itu hanya berlaku jika mereka masih aktif di sekolah ini. Berarti, siswa yang lulus, guru yang telah pensiun, siswa sekolah lain, atau orang yang tidak berhubungan dengan Suha tidak memiliki hak untuk mengaksesnya. Dan bila tetap ngotot untuk mengirim _e-mail_ , mereka harus siap-siap menerima virus berbahaya yang akan menyerang laptop, PC, atau ponsel yang digunakan.

Bagaimana cara Guardian tahu mana yang benar-benar warga Suha atau bukan? Semua itu lagi-lagi Luhan yang melakukannya. Dengan kemampuan setataf _hacker_ profesional, Luhan dengan mudah mengetahui _e-mail_ pribadi seluruh warga sekolah. Dari kepala sekolah, guru, serta murid-murid kelas 1 sampai kelas 3. Lengkap tersimpan di _database_ laptopnya! Jadi, kalau ada alamat _e-mail_ asing masuk, Luhan telah menyiapkan jebakan dengan virus yang dibuatnya bahkan sebelum si _unknown visitor_ sadar. Hal ini tentu saja bisa dikategorikan sebagai tindakan kriminal!

Begitulah keseharian mereka berempat. Apa pun akan mereka lakukan untuk menjaga rahasia legenda Guardian di Suha yang telah tersimpan lebih dari 17 tahun.

"Kyungsoo, permohonannya mau aku bacakan satu-satu?" tanya Luhan dengan senyum jail.

"Ya, bacakan saja." Kyungsoo yang pada dasarnya memang nggak peduli jelas tidak menangkap arti di balik ucapan Luhan itu.

"Permohonan pertama hari ini datang dari Hwang Eunbi kelas 1-C, dia minta tolong Guardian mencarikan kekasih tampan seperti _Oh Sehun_ untuknya."

"Hee? Sepertiku?" Sehun langsung menoleh pada Luhan, terlihat antusias. "Coba lihat… yang namanya Eunbi cantik nggak? Boleh juga tuh tawarannya…"

"Memangnya kita biro jodoh?" Kyungsoo langsung memotong kalimat lelaki _playboy_ itu. " _Next_!"

"Permohonan selanjutnya…" Luhan lalu menghela napas. "Ada yang mau menitipkan kucing kesayangannya pada Guardian selama dia pergi berlibur."

"Apa sekarang kita terlihat seperti klub pecinta binatang?" Nada suara Kyungsoo mulai meninggi. " _Next_!"

"Choi Minho kelas 3-B ingin punya pesawat pribadi dan keliling dunia gratis."

"Hah? Dia pikir kita punya _Korea Airlines_?! _Next_!!"

"Kang Seulgi kelas 1-D ingin memiliki uang tunjangan yang nggak akan habis seumur hidup."

"Ckk… kita bukan lembaga nasional! _Next_!!"

"Kim Jongin kelas 1-E ingin menjadi pintar dan masuk sepuluh besar saat tes nanti."

"Apa kita ini tempat bimbingan belajar? Permohonan apa itu? Kalau mau pintar ya balajar. Bagaimana sih…" Kyungsoo makin emosi, ia terus menggerutu. " _Next_!"

"Byun Baekhyun kelas 2-B ingin jadi tampan seperti Kim Kibum."

Mendengar permohonan itu, Chanyeol, Sehun, dan Luhan langsung tersenyum. Mereka kenal Byun Baekhyun dengan baik karena mereka teman sekelas.

"Dasar Byun, dia pikir Guardian itu dokter bedah plastik, apa?" Kyungsoo nggak tahan lagi. Teman sekelasnya yang bernama Byun Baekhyun memang sedikit unik. Segitu nge-fansnya sama artis sampai-sampai mau mengubah wajah persis idolanya supaya bisa dipandangi di cermin tiap hari. Gila!

"Kenapa makin lama permohonan pada Guardian makin nggak berbobot??" Tiba-tiba ia menggebrak mejanya. "Sini, biar aku sendiri yang baca!" Kyungsoo langsung berdiri dan menuju tempat Luhan lalu memutar laptop laki-laki itu menghadapnya

Senyum di wajah ketiga cowok itu langsung merekah. Setiap hari Kyungsoo selalu jaga _image_ memang langsung berubah kalau tidak ada siapa-siapa selain mereka. Sifat aslinya yang tidak sabaran dan emosian seperti ini memang kerap muncul. Karena itulah Kyungsoo ngotot minta ruangannya dibuat kedap suara, jadi sekeras apa pun dia menjerit tidak akan ada yang tahu dan pingsan karena melihat kepribadian aslinya!

"Hmm…" Kyungsoo yang serius membaca _e-mail_ tiba-tiba tersenyum. Ia tertarik dengan salah satu permohonan yang masuk beberapa jam lalu.

"Luhan bacakan permohonan laki-laki ini." Ia lalu kembali duduk di singgasananya dengan tenang.

Luhan membenarkan letak kacamatanya sebelum membaca _e-mail_ itu. "Permohonan dikirim oleh Lee Seokmin dari kelas 1-A. Ia minta tolong pada Guardian untuk membantu teman masa kecilnya, Choi Yuna. Sekarang gadis itu juga bersekolah di Suha, kelas 1-F. Choi Yuna menolak pergi ke sekolah sejak dua bulan lalu karena jadi sasaran bulan-bulanan di kelasnya.

"Lee Seokmin minta Guardian untuk menemukan pelaku penyiksaan itu. Menghentikan dan menyadarkan pelakunya kalau yang dilakukannya adalah tindakan yang salah dan tidak bermoral."

"Nggak disangka, ternyata di sekolah kecil seperti ini masih ada pem- _bully_ -an," seru Sehun dengan heran.

"Ini permohonan serius…," tambah Chanyeol. "Kurasa kita harus menerimanya."

Luhan langsung mengetik nama Lee Seokmin di laptopnya. Dan dalam hitungan detik, profil lengkap laki-laki itu langsung muncul. Bukan hanya foto dan nama, bahkan alamat, pekerjaan orangtua, telepon, kegiatan sehari-hari pun tertera sangat lengkap dan akurat!

Kyungsoo langsung tersenyum. "Lee Seokmin. _Target lock on_!" ucapnya penuh semangat. Titah pemimpin Guardian ini adalah tanda kalau permohonan itu diterima, tanpa bisa diganggu gugat.

"Baiklah, sekarang kita harus selidiki siapa pelaku penyiksaan di kelas 1-F." Kyungsoo berpikir sejenak , lalu mengarahkan jari telunjuk ke wajah-wajah yang ada di hadapannya.

"Luhan, kau selidiki hubungan antara Lee Seokmin dan Choi Yuna. Cari tahu sedekat apa mereka. Lalu Sehun, kau selidiki situasi kelas 1-F. Selidiki siapa saja teman dekat Choi Yuna dan cari tahu kemungkinan orang yang membencinya di kelas itu."

"Dan terakhir Chanyeol, selidiki kehidupan Choi Yuna ketika SMP dan SD… aku ingin tahu apa dia sudah jadi korban penyiksaan sejak dulu. Lalu, laporkan padaku hasil penyelidikan kalian besok saat pulang sekolah."

"Terus, kau melakukan apa?" tanya Sehun.

"Aku?" Kyungsoo memutar-mutar kursinya, berpikir sebentar lalu mengangkat bahu. "Sekarang adalah waktuku menikmati secangkir teh hangat." Sebelum ada yang sempat protes, laki-laki itu kembali melanjutkan ucapannya dengan wajah manis tanpa dosa, "Selamat bekerja! Dan selalu ingat pesanku…"

Dalam sepersekian detik, ekspresi manisnya berubah mengeras dan penuh tekanan. " _Jangan sampai ketahuan_."

"Oke?" Detik berikutnya ia kembali tersenyum lembut. Dasar pemain watak!

Ketiganya hanya mengangguk. Benar-benar pemimpin Guardian satu ini, otoriter sekali! Tidak bisa di sela apalagi dilawan.

Sehun dan Luhan dengan malas-malasan berdiri dari kursi.

"Aku akan menyelidikinya saat jam istirahat nanti," tukas Sehun sambil bergegas menuju pintu bersama Luhan.

Setelah pintu ditutup dari luar, tinggallah Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol. Keduanya terdiam di meja masing-masing. Masih ada sepuluh menit sebelum jam pertama di mulai.

"Kau memikirkan sesuatu?" Tanya Chanyeol di tengah kesunyian. Ia terus memperhatikan laki-laki itu sejak tadi. Sudah lebih dari 12 tahun mereka bersama, tentu mudah saja baginya mengetahui jalan fikiran Kyungsoo dengan melihat ekspresinya.

"Hmm…" Kyungsoo hanya bergumam. Seperti kata Chanyeol, ada sesuatu yang mengganjal pikirannya sejak tadi. "Aku hanya merasa sedikit penasaran pada laki-laki ini," ucapnya lirih.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Bagaimana hasil penyelidikan kalian?" Tanpa basa-basi, Kyungsoo yang sedang bersantai di kursinya langsung memanggil ketiga anak buahnya saat pulang sekolah.

Kemarin, ketiganya sudah menyelidiki dan membuat laporan mengenai Lee Seokmin dan Choi Yuna, sedangkan dia justru bersenang-senang sambil berakting manis sepanjang hari di depan siswa lainnya. Sudah nggak kerja, dapat perhatian, dijadikan idola pula! Dapat bagian enaknya saja. Sungguh mengherankan, kenapa bisa laki-laki yang begitu bisa jadi ketua ya? Apalagi ketiga anak buahnya menuruti semua perintahnya, makin tidak habis pikir saja.

"Luhan, informasi apa yang kau dapat?"

"Tunggu sebentar." Laki-laki berkacamata itu membuka map yang dibawanya.

"Seokmin dan Yuna sudah saling mengenal sejak lahir, tidak pernah terpisahkan. Kedua orangtua mereka sudah saling kenal dan hidup bertetangga sampai detik ini. Mereka berdua juga sekolah di tempat yang sama sejak TK sampai SMA. Tapi sejak SMP, mereka nggak sekelas lagi. Menurut informasi yang ku dapat, mereka berdua seperti kakak adik. Seokmin selalu melindungi gadis itu sejak dulu. Yah, meski itu juga bisa jadi sumber masalahnya."

"Masalah?" Kyungsoo menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

"Seokmin adalah salah satu idola di SMP-nya. Ia mengikuti klub basket sejak SMP. Sikapnya yang baik, prestasi, dan fisik yang lumayan, membuatnya terkenal di kalangan perempuan. Tapi dia gak pernah punya pacar dan hanya mau memperhatikan sahabat kecilnya itu. Dari informasi yang kudapat, sudah banyak perempuan yang ditolaknya."

"Jadi maksudmu seperti cerita-cerita di TV?" Kyungsoo mendengus pelan. "Banyak gadis iri pada Yuna yang selalu diperhatikan Seokmin, jadi dia dijadikan sasaran penyiksaan, begitu?"

Luhan langsung mengangguk.

"Apa kamu yakin mereka gak punya hubungan lebih?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Banyak juga gosip seperti itu, tapi meski akrab, keduanya tidak pernah menunjukkan hubungan seperti kekasih. Bayangkan, masih sekedar teman masa kecil saja Yuna sudah dimusuhi teman-temannya, bagaimana kalau jadi pacar?"

Kyungsoo hanya manggut-manggut, ia lalu beralih pada laki-laki disebelah Luhan.

"Oke, Sehun. Apa informasi yang kau dapat?"

"Aku kemarin sudah bertanya pada Yerin dan Sojung."

"Yerin? Sojung? Siapa itu?"

"Mereka anak kelas 1-F," jawab Sehun dengan senyum merekah. "Saat aku mampir ke kelas mereka, kurasa gak ada yang aneh. Semua adalah anak-anak imut dan manis."

"Ckk…" Kyungsoo langsung berdecak. "Bisakah kau melupakan ketertarikanmu pada wanita saat bertugas?"

"Oke, oke." Sehun membalasnya dengan tawa. "Waktu itu aku pura-pura penasaran pada satu bangku kosong yang terletak di belakang sendirian. Apalagi bangkunya dicoret-coret dengan spidol dan banyak kata-kata kotor seperti 'Mati kau', 'Pergi sana brengsek', 'Dasar pembawa sial', 'Gadis terkutuk', dan lain-lain. Lalu…" Laki-laki flamboyan itu berhenti sejenak, kembali mengingat-ingat kejadian kemarin sebelum berkata, "Kata Yerin dan Sojung pemilik bangku itu adalah Choi Yuna."

"Lalu?"

"Mereka hanya saling pandang dan nggak ada yang bisa menceritakan detailnya lebih lanjut. Bahkan saat aku memamerkan senyum mautku, mereka tetap nggak mau bicara." Sehun lalu menggeleng sekali, meralat kata-katanya sendiri. "Tapi kurasa mereka bukannya nggak mau. Mungkin mereka memang nggak tahu." Ia terdengar ragu.

"Apa maksudmu?" Luhan gantian bertanya. "Saat aku kesana, aku rasa ada yang ditutupi. Tentang kasus Choi Yuna, mereka semua lebih memilih bungkam dan tidak mengacuhkannya."

Mendengar itu, wajah Kyungsoo berubah muram. "Apa mereka nggak merasa bersalah?" tanyanya.

Sehun mengangkat bahunya sekali. "Tidak juga. Sebelum aku membuka topik Choi Yuna, kelas 1-F terlihat cukup menyenangkan, sepertinya hanya topik satu itu yang sensitif bagi mereka."

Sehun lalu teringat sesuatu. "Oh ya… anehnya lagi, tidak ada satupun di kelas itu yang dekat dengan Yuna. Sejak masuk sekolah, dia memang dikenal sebagai anak yang pendiam. Satu-satunya teman yang dimilikanya hanya Seokmin yang berada di kelas lain."

"Apa kau nggak melihat ada yang iri dengannya gara-gara Seokmin yang populer itu dekat sekali dengan Yuna?" tanya Chanyeol dengan nada menyelidik.

"Kalau itu…" Sehun lama sekali berpikir. "Aku nggak bisa menebak. Pelopor penyiksaan Yuna sepertinya berada di balik layar, bukan bergerombol seperti yang kita kira. Sama sekali tidak tampak siapa yang menganiayanya. Bahkan pada awal penyiksaannya beberapa bulan lalu, masih ada murid kelas 1-F yang membantunya. Tapi karena teror makin parah, mungkin Yuna jadi ketakutan."

"Seperti apa terornya?"

"Buku-buku dan tasnya disobek dan ditulis dengan kata-kata kotor, begitu juga dengan seragam olahraga dan bangkunya. Bahkan ada yang menaruh serangga-serangga kecil dalam loker sepatunya. Belum lagi sms berantai yang tersebar diantara murid kelas 1-F tentang gosip Yuna yang jual diri di malam hari…"

"Heh… parah juga." Luhan langsung menimpali. "Lalu, ketika kau bertanya pada dua gadis itu, Yerin dan Sojung… apa mereka nggak punya bayagan siapa yang melakukan hal kejam itu?"

"Mereka justru terlihat bingung," jawab Sehun yang lagi-lagi terdengar ragu.

"Bingung?" Kyungsoo bergumam lirih.

"Bingung bagaimana?" Luhan makin tidak paham. "Benar-benar musuh dalam selimut. Bisa saja kan mereka pura-pura membantu, tapi ternyata salah satu murid kelas itulah pelakunya."

Sehun kontan membelalakkan mata. "Iya juga! Kenapa aku nggak sadar ya?"

"Itu bisa saja kamuflase," tebak Luhan. "Sepertinya memang ada yang ditutup-tutupi kan? Bisa saja dari depan terlihat bagus, tapi di belakangnya ternyata buruk. Buktinya, ketika teman mereka berhenti masuk sekolah selama dua bulan, mereka sama sekali nggak berbuat apa-apa."

Kyungsoo terlihat berpikir sejenak, lalu ia mengalihkan pandangan pada Chanyeol yang terdiam sejak tadi. "Bagaimana hasil penyelidikanmu Chanyeol?"

"Entah ini kebetulan atau tidak, sejak SMP Yuna sudah menjadi korban _bully_ di kelasnya."

"Apa??" Kyungsoo, Luhan, dan Sehun langsung menjerit bersamaan.

"Kenapa nggak bilang dari tadi?" sentak Luhan

"Karena nggak ada yang tanya," cetus Chanyeol tenang. "Selama tiga tahun dia dijadikan bulan-bulanan. Tapi bedanya, waktu SMP penyiksa Yuna terang-terangan dan bergerombol. Pemimpin penyiksaan itu bernama Kim Joori. Parangainya buruk. Gadis ini memiliki kekuasaan dan banyak sekutu. Setiap hari ia menyiksa Yuna. Alasannya, karena Seokmin menolak cintanya."

"Lalu? Apa Seokmin nggak membantu sama sekali?"

"Justru sangat membantu. Lebih tepatnya, dia seperti dewa penolong Yuna. Tapi di situlah sulitnya, semakin dia membantu, teror terhadap Choi Yuna semakin menjadi."

"Kalau aku jadi Seokmin, aku pasti langsung melabrak Kim Joori dan memaksanya berhenti."

"Tidak semudah itu…" Chanyeol langsung membalas ucapan Sehun. "Joori bukan gadis bodoh. Dia nggak pernah turun tangan langsung untuk menyiksa Yuna. Dia hanya melihat dari tempat yang aman dan memberi ide para pengikutnya untuk menyiksa gadis itu. Intinya, hampir semua orang ia manipulasi untuk membenci dan meneror Yuna. Terlalu banyak yang ikut campur pada waktu itu. Bagaimanapun, Seokmin juga punya batas untuk menolongnya."

"Tapi dia cukup kuat…" tambah Chanyeol.

"Maksudmu Choi Yuna?"

"Ya. Meski disiksa selama tiga tahun, dia nggak pernah bolos sekolah."

"Tunggu dulu…" Kyungsoo tiba-tiba mengerutkan kening. "Chanyeol, apa di SMA kita ada murid-murid yang berasal dari SMP Seokmin dan Yuna?"

Chanyeol menggelengkan kepala. "Seokmin sengaja mengajak Yuna ke SMA yang jauh dari daerah mereka tinggal. Itulah caranya untuk melindungi teman masa kecilnya. Memilih suasana dan teman-teman baru untuk melupakan masa lalu yang kelam."

"Tapi bukannya ini kebetulan yang sangat buruk? Meski sudah memilih sekolah yang jauh dari tempat tinggal mereka, tetap saja dia dijadikan bulan-bulanan…" Sehun sontak memutus ucapannya sendiri, sesuatu terbesit dalam pikirannya. "Kok aneh… padahal waktu SMP dia bisa bertahan selama tiga tahun, tapi begitu masuk SMA, dia malah nggak sanggup bertahan kurang dari tiga bulan?"

Ucapan itu membuat Kyungsoo terkejut, tanpa sadar ia mengetuk jari-jari tangannya ke meja, menerawang jauh. Dan di saat ia justru sedang sibuk berpikir, Chanyeol diam-diam memandangnya dengan ekspresi tak terbaca.

"Mungkin dia _shock_ dan ketakutan," ujar Luhan. "Sudah capek-capek pindah dan berharap dapat teman, ternyata dia harus mengalami penyiksaan kedua dalam hidupnya. Nggak salah juga dia depresi, kan? Apalagi kali ini tersangka adalah orang misterius dan tidak diketahui kenapa dia meneror Yuna."

"Masuk akal." Sehun menganggukan kepala. "Tapi ini mana bisa dijadikan bukti untuk menangkap pelakunya? Yang kita punya cuma dugaan."

"Sehun, apa dua gadis yang kau tanyai itu sempat dekat dengan Yuna?" tanya Kyungsoo.

"Tidak juga. Mereka hanya bilang ada gadis bernama Jung Eunbi yang duduk di sebelah Yuna dan sempat dekat dengannya. Tapi itu pun nggak berlangsung lama."

"Apa mereka tidak memberitahumu apa-apa? Misalnya hubungan antara Yuna dan Seokmin… atau dengan gadis bernama Eunbi itu…"

"Hmm…" Sehun berpikir keras. "Mereka hanya bilang kalau Seokmin sangat menjaga Yuna. Eunbi juga pernah bercerita pada Yerin dan Sojung kalau sikap Seokmin semakin aneh dari hari ke hari. Perlindungannya pada Yuna sedikit tidak biasa. Seolah-olah dia tidak rela jauh atau berpisah darinya."

"Tapi kasihan juga Yuna, dia menghindari semua orang karena takut teman-temannya jadi sasaran juga. Sojung bilang sehari sebelum dia mogok sekolah, beberapa teman sekelas yang baik padanya termasuk Eunbi juga mengalami teror yang sama dengan Yuna. Ada seseorang yang meletakkan serangga menjijikan di bawah meja mereka. Saat itu Yuna menangis, mungkin saja ia merasa bersalah."

"Untuk pertama kalinya ia berbicara di depan kelas, berkata kalau dirinya adalah pembawa sial. Dan akhirnya, setelah peristiwa itu dia tidak pernah masuk sekolah hingga sekarang."

Dengan serius Kyungsoo mendengar semua penjelasan Sehun. Memikirkan kemungkinan kecil yang mengganggu pikirannya sejak kemarin. Dan tiba-tiba saja ia terkesiap, menggelengkan kepala berkali-kali sambil tersenyum kecil. "Sambungkan aku ke ponsel Seokmin."

Wajah Kyungsoo berseri-seri setelah berbicara dengan Seokmin. Ia lantas memandang satu per satu anggota OSIS yang berdiri di depannya. "Ternyata memang Lee Seokmin yang memegang kendali," ucapnya penuh keyakinan. "Kita harus menolong Choi Yuna sebelum dia mengalami hal yang lebih buruk."

Ketiga laki-laki itu saling melempar pandang, antara bingung dan tidak mengerti. Tapi tak berselang lama, mereka lantas tersenyum. Mereka tahu, Kyungsoo telah memecahkan misteri ini. Dan sekarang saatnya sang Pemimpin Guardian untuk turun tangan!

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Bab Dua Selesai**


End file.
